A Little Alone Time
by LongHardRoadOuttaHell
Summary: Troy ends up having a little more fun than he planned in the locker room. Rated for sexual content, Troy centric oneshot. Written for Ellie's Category in the ZA Write Off.


**This is written for Ellie's Category for the ZA Write Off "Your challenge is to fill in a gap (or two!) from HSM3 or flesh out a scene that you think could have gone on longer."  
It is based off the cut hsm3 scene of Troy in the shower and was requested by and written for Erin!  
Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Troy had stayed behind in the gym after basketball practice to talk to his Dad about the upcoming game later on in the week and as a result as he was entering the locker rooms just before everyone else left.

As Chad, the last person in the room besides Troy left he headed towards the showers, stripping off his sweat covered clothes as the water of the shower heated up. Flicking his head to the side to stop his hair from falling into his eyes he stepped into the shower cubicle.

The hot water scorched Troy's skin, turning the golden skin a slight red as he felt his muscles relaxing in the heat. The sweat that covered his naked body from the vigorous workout was washed away under the spray of the water, making his perfect body shine in the fluorescent light. The water drops ran down his neck, over his sculpted chest and down his abs, dipping into the V of his groin and then down his muscled thighs and calves before hitting the shower floor.

The steam that filled the small space reminded Troy of the weekend before when he and his girlfriend Gabriella had "conserved water" an act that actually wasted more water, but was much more satisfying than showering alone.

Troy felt his body reacting to the thoughts going through his head, his breathing quickened and, a throb traveled directly to the organ between his legs as it hardened. Flicking his hair out of his eyes again Troy felt himself take a few steps back as he had done in the shower with Gabriella when she had dropped to her knees and started to touch him.

He couldn't resist letting his hand drop lower to his member and he wrapped his hand around the base, his thumb caressing the underside of his erection as Gabriella's had done and his head dropped back against the white tiles, a groan escaping into the otherwise silent room as his body reacted to the touching.

Remembering how she had pumped him slowly, flicking her tongue across the tip of his member and he tried to recreate the feeling, tightening his grip as he moved his hand at a slow pace, bringing his other hand up to let his thumb rub against the tip, spreading the water and precum across the head as he groaned once more, the pleasurable feelings starting to flow through his body and his breath turned to quick pants.

His blue eyes glazed over as he focused entirely on his memories, recreating the way Gabriella had touched his now aching member. He twisted his hand as he forced himself to keep his movements from going too fast too soon, not wanting to end the session with a less than satisfactory finale. He remembered Gabriella taking him in her mouth and he wished she was there with him to perform the deed, her lips stretching around his thick member sucking and licking for all she was worth.

His hand instinctively pumped faster, his grip tightening just a bit more to get the right rhythm he was an expert at keeping to reach his climax.

The water drops were flying in all directions as they bounced off his skin, washing away the sheen of sweat that would otherwise be covering his body during this act.

He could feel himself fast approaching climax, the memories of Gabriella's hands and mouth on him mixed with the taboo place he was currently jerking off creating a quick access to the satisfaction he craved.

Troy felt his balls emptying as the hot white fluid spurted from him, falling with the stream of water to the shower floor before it swirled down the drain.

"Fuck!" A shout of pure ecstasy escaped Troy's lips, his hand slowing down as the last few strands of cum shot out, his head spinning through lack of oxygen as he hurriedly took in deep breaths as his actions stilled.

Troy looked down at the shower floor, relieved to find no traces of his actions left as he shook his head at the thought of what he had just done in the school locker rooms where anyone could have walked in on him, including his girlfriend whom he was meant to be meeting after basketball practice.

Quickly flipping the shower off he grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist as he hurried back to his clothes, trying to think of an excuse to give Gabriella as to why he was so late to meeting her, deciding that this would be his little secret.


End file.
